shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hainan Ji Fan
|othername =Hainanese Chicken Rice Khao Man Gai |chef = Etsuya Eizan |primary ingredient = Satsuma Jidori Jasmine Rice |cuisine type = Hainanese |dish type = |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 145 |anime = Episode 45 }}Hainan Ji Fan is a dish made by Etsuya Eizan during his ''Shokugeki'' against Sōma Yukihira. Description Hainan Ji Fan is offered as a set meal of boiled satsuma jidori (which is a type of high-quality poultry) garnished with cilantro, jasmine rice that was cooked in the water used to boil the satsuma jidori and a side of salad. The dish comes with a side of three sauces: a chili sauce that also uses satsuma jidori boiling water, a ginger sauce which contains the oil that was used from frying the satsuma jidori, and siu-dahm. This dish is also known as Khao Man Kai (ข้าวมันไก่) in Thailand, Hainanese Chicken Rice, and other various names. It is a popular dish and a staple on menus all across the region of southeast Asia. Recipe * Satsuma Jidori ** Garlic ** Ginger ** Satsuma Jidori Oil *** Satsuma Jidori Skin (Sauteed)''' **** '''Butter **** Satsuma Jidori Fat * Uncooked Long-Grain Jasmine Rice ** Satsuma Jidori Oil ** Satsuma Jidori Stock *** Satsuma Jidori **** Feet **** Drumettes *** Cilantro * Salad ** English Cucumber ** Cherry Tomato ** Cilantro Soup: *'Satsuma Jidori Stock' * Cilantro Sauces: * Chili Sauce ** Chili Peppers ** Satsuma Jidori Stock ** Cilantro * Ginger Sauce ** Ginger ** Satsuma Jidori Oil * Si - Eew-Dahm ซีอิ๊วดำ ('''Type of Soy Sauce) Lit. Black Sweet Soy Sauce''' ** Soy Beans ** Molasses Instructions: # Remove the skin and fat from the Satsuma Jidori and save for later. # Bring a pot of water up to a boil then turn off the heat. Place the skinless chicken into the pot with the lid on for about 30 minutes or until done, allowing the residual heat to slowly cook the meat. The water cooking the chicken will become the stock. # To create the oil, sautee the chicken skin with the chicken fat and butter then separate from the chicken piece. After the skin and fat are fully rendered, separate both from the oil. # Use the oil to stir fry the garlic, ginger, and the uncooked jasmine rice. Remove from heat once it becomes fragrant. # After the chicken has been cooked down to the center, remove it from the pot and split the bird into pieces, such as wings and drumettes. Place them back into the stock along with cilantro, and turn on the heat again. # Place the previously stirfried raw rice into the heated stock to cook it. # After cooking, separate both rice and pieces from the soup. If desired, cut the meat to bite-sized pieces. # Pour the soup into a bowl and place both rice and chicken onto a plate. # For the chili sauce, mix the satsuma jidori's stock with chili peppers. # For the ginger sauce, mix the ginger with the satsuma jidori oil. Gallery Boiling Satsuma Jidori.png|Boiling the Satsuma Jidori Hainan Ji Fan 1st Sauce.png|Soup Hainan Ji Fan Sauces.png|Chili Sauce, Ginger Sauce & Sui-Dahm Vol.17_Chapter.145_Eizan_chicken_Dish.jpg Real Facts Hainanese Chicken Rice is a Chinese chicken rice that is invented by Chinese immigrants from Hainan province of Southern China. It is also made famous in most Southeast Asian countries such as Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand and Vietnam.Wikipedia's article about Hainanese Chicken Rice Si-Eew-Dahm or Black Soy Sauce is made by fermenting soybeans and molasse. The finished one taste sweet with a tint of umami and slight saltiness. References Category:Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Etsuya Eizan Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Rice Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Chicken Dishes